ThePowerof
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Love and War.  Two eternal subjects that collide and mix, struggle and repel.  These brutal powers have been criticized, fantasized and ratioalized.  What is the real meaning of love and war?  This computer knows.  FIRST STORY, OC included.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Opposites and A Computer to the Nth Degree

Welcome to Andyton

Are you comfortable? Anything I can get you? Coffee, tea, water?

I'm sure you have plenty of questions; why you're here, what is going on; and I assure you they will answered in time. Then again there is no time like the present.

First of all, let me introduce myself.

I am the Brain Restoration Accurate Navigation Direction Yankee.

You may refer to me as Brandy.

My purpose is to fulfill and answer some of life's most mind-baffling questions. I am the ultimate in technological advancement, the perfect computer. I contemplate the best possible theory to any situation; yet unlike other models of my time, I experience emotion.

Please, sir in the back. Try to keep your eyes to my face and not below, thank you.

I am still unaware of why I was gifted this holographic body. My notion is to make me seem more human. Although you and I both know that I will never be even similar to your growing race of Homo sapiens. I don't know whether to be sad or grateful.

However, you are not here to discuss my feelings. No, you are here to have your question answered. I assure you I will do my best. Please, ask away.

Hmmm…

"Why do humans love and fear?"

That's a good one.

To be honest, I wasn't expecting this. I estimated from the past visitors you would be asking something of history, mathematical formulas, or English analysis. Although, I must admit, it is a pleasant surprise. This is something that I, myself, have had trouble answering. But I have come to some conclusion.

It allows us to be called 'humans'.

Sure it appears that without emotion, life would be easier. Making decisions and experiencing life unbelievably painless. Our lives would get immensely better.

I see the look on your face.

You probably think me to be insane.

Oh wish for me clarify? Very well.

Are you aware of the Toy Box War, the world-altering battles that happened right here in Andyton? No?

Well during this time of uncertainty and power struggle, there lies the answer to your question.

Allow me to take you back a century, to a time of love and war were the very essence of life.

A/N: Hello! So, I am new to writing Toy Story Fanfiction, so forgive me if I seem different.

This is sort of the prelude to my AU fic, The Power of Opposites and A Computer to the Nth Degree; I hope you find it intriguing instead of boring. There is not much TS in this but I assure you, within the next chapter to the end of the story there will be plenty. The figure narrating is my OC Brandy. In this story she's an artificial intelligence,(I got inspired Nicole from Sonic the hedgehog) However in my new stories to come she's a Navy sailor doll. I'll add extra information to my bio page for further analysis. Oh my gosh, now I'm starting to sound like her… eeek!

So now begging time..

Please R&R, Ii appreciate it. And since this is my first story, NO FLAMES! Please.

Disclaimer- I do not own Toy Story, that honor goes to Disney.

Everything else is mine.


	2. The Prison Escape

**Hello Everybody!**

**So here it is, as promised, chapter 1 of ****The Power of Opposites****. This was a little rushed, mainly because of personal excitement. Sorry about the delay, my own laziness. **

**I want to give a little information, just so everyone is on the same page. This story takes place about half way through the Toy Box War. In this war, the main force is technology and that plays a big part in later chapters. M.A.L.E is the government headquarters, main controllers of the war. Their forces contain mainly droids or robots. The "droids" mentioned are sorta like SWAT bots (for my sonic fans out there), and are virtually tough. F.E.M.A.L.E is the small opposing force, consisting of female agents, spies and workers. While M.A.L.E is built on muscle and brains, this side goes more on stealth, and infiltration. You may see hints of some pairings in here, so be warned. **

**Read and review, please and thank you!**

**/**

It was a quiet night at M.A.L.E, unusually quiet. The large silver-glowing moon now fully rose in the sky, declaring the midnight hour's arrival. It beamed with light over the large cement jail house directly below it, particularly on two shadowed figures on the roof. Both figures were dressed in leather jumpsuits. One stood 5'10", had crimson fire hair, tied back into a braid with a yellow ribbon, with vivid green eyes; her suit was accompanied with a pair of black cowgirl boots, leather gloves and a blood red cowgirl hat with white accessories. Her gaze was over the wide ledge, where two space rangers stood guard of the only door leading to the compound.

"Hurry up!" she whispered, drawl creeping into her voice, to the other member who was currently tapping away at a holo-green, hand-held device.

"I'm going, I'm going!" the figure whispered back anxiously. She was about 5'3" with blue hair that would rival the skies on a clear day tied into two pom-poms on the top of her head, and dark brown eyes. She wore black and white converse, with black fingerless gloves and green lenses goggles. After a few more seconds of tapping, they both heard a small 'beep' to see the vent open.

"I'm in." she motioned to her partner to follow, as she jumped into the small shaft.

The blue haired female looked down at her device, with the red head peering over her shoulder.

"You head toward the main hard drive, and meet back at the rendezvous point here." The red one ordered as she indicated the places on the little screen.

"Wait, where are you going?" the blue asked confused as she noticed the red head crawl in the opposite direction.

"I've got ter make a lil pit stop, just get those files!" the red hollered back as she dropped out of the vent and into a white hallway.

"Hey, Jess," the red looked up to see her partner send a concerned smile toward her from in the vent, "Be careful."

The red head sent her blue haired friend a smirk, "Trix, you know me, when am I ever careful?"

The sound of footsteps cut their conversation short. Jessie threw the vent cover up to Trixie as she sealed it closed. Jessie dashed behind the corner, pressing herself against the wall. A guard robot passed the hallway not even glancing in Jessie's direction. Jessie checked to see no other guards then ran down the hallway, around several corners, only to come face to face with a safe.

/

Trixie crawled on her hands and knees through the air ducts until she reached another vent. She peered through the thin metal bars and smiled.

"The main hard drive, excellent!"

She yanked on the vent only to find it sealed shut. She frowned, only to have an idea strike her. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small laser pointer. She smiled as she pressed a small button that shot a red laser on the metal, burning it out; causing the vent to fall on the floor.

She shimmied out of the tiny hole and landed on feet, hands in front perched like a cat on a fence. She got to her feet and moved into the swivel chair in front of the large jumbo screen in front of her.

"Time to get hacking," She muttered as she removed her gloves from her trembling-with-excitement hands.

Trixie's fingers flew like lightning across the keyboard, the screen glowing with life as she began to type access codes. Her eyes darted from the board to the screen than back again, a confident smile growing on her lips as she received an 'ACCESS GRANTED' in bold green letters.

"Yesssssssss!"

"Hey Trix, how ya doin'?" Jessie's voice came in over the head set communicator.

"I'm already in. Whatcha need?"

"Can you open Safe 337245 from there?"

"Sure!"

Meanwhile-

Jessie stood in front of the safe and watched as the code was cracked by Trixie's magic fingers. The bars swung automatically, opening by themselves. She smirked as the heavy safe door opened by itself.

"Bingo." She whispered as the safe was fully cracked, "Thanks Trix. Meet back at the rendezvous."

Jessie walked into the safe and moved toward a platform, displaying a wand. She smirked as she approached the stand, removing a steel rod from her suit; it was about the same size as the baton before her. She held her breath slightly as she swiftly switched the two sticks.

Jessie smiled, pivoting on her heels and dashed out the safe. She proceeded around more hallways, down staircases and past guards until she approached a jail cell on the lower level, with the tightest security.

_Funny_, Jessie thought, _this is almost __**too**__ easy._

"Miss Dolly, you're 3 o'clock is here."

A figure resting on the cot inside the cell smiled wickedly and sat up. She 5' 4" with short violet locks coming to the base of her neck, she had black eyes that seemed to spark as she watched the red head round-house kick the lock screen, smashing it, and blue glowing bars vanished. She stood; straightened her orange dress and exited out of the tiny room, the smile still there as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What took you so long?"

/

Trixie tapped her feet impatiently on the cement roof.

"Where can they be?" she wondered aloud as she gazed over the criminal compound.

Someone came up from behind her and wrapped its hand around her mouth to prevent her from making any sound. Trixie let out a muffled scream as she felt her body go limp in the stranger's hands.

She collapsed to the floor.

"Ranger, we have a security breech. You better alert the general, immediately."

The stranger kneeled to the young girl and checked to find her pulse consistent.

"Good, unconscious." He picked up the young woman and began to walk across the roof when a strong gust of wind blew straight in his face.

"Dag nabbit, my hat!"

/

"There was some problems with breakin in. Trix is waitin up on the roof, we'd better hurry." Jessie extended her arm to the stairwell she just exited from.

They began to walk towards the door; they were suddenly shocked with a bolt of electricity. Both women fell to the floor, their bodies aching from the surprise assault. Dolly barely lifted her head to see a pair of feet that she would recognize anywhere.

"Charles." She spat.

The man in front of her was about 5'6", with black hair with discreet blue highlights. His eyes were a black, similar to hers. He was currently dressed in a black business suit, with a red tie and shiny pointed shoes.

"Hello Chuckles, still wearing those clown shoes, I see."

"Now, now Dolly. I thought there were no hard feelings." His voice was low and husky, just like she remembered it. She sat up as Jessie began to awake.

"Uggh, What the-" Jessie's eyes widened as she awoke to find herself surrounded by robots, guards and rangers. She leapt to her feet only to be forced down again by a droid.

"You realize, ma'am that you are trespassing on private property." The suited man said, crossing his short arms across his chest.

Jessie looked up at the general in pure hatred, "You realize, sir that you are holdin innocent people for crimes they didn't commit."

Two shadows from the door behind him caused the man to turn. There were two male figures standing in the doorway. One was about 5'8" dressed in full-fledge space armor of a space ranger, and his eyes a striking blue. Beside him was a taller man of about 5'11", his hair and eyes brown. He was wearing a yellow, red plaid shirt, a cow hide vest with blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. A brown leather cowboy hat covered his head. There was something or someone in his arms.

"Trixie!" Jessie yelled as she recognized the unconscious friend. The cowboy then placed the sleeping girl next to her partners in crime.

"It seems we have three little girls that are sticking their noses where they **don't** belong." Chuckles commented as the two shadowed men joined his sides.

Dolly, Jessie and unconscious Trixie now sat back to back to back, sending sneers to the men around them. "Ugh," Dolly whispered, "This is a waste of time. I could take care of all them if I only had my-"

"-Wand?"

Dolly turned her head slightly to see her wand in Jessie's hand, pinned behind her back. She smiled as she shimmed her hand to Jessie's and took the wand.

"Captain," Chuckles started

"Sir." The spaceman next to his left replied

"Make some cells for our new… guests."

Jessie's eyes started to go wide. She had seen the cell Dolly was imprisoned in, and she was terribly claustrophobic. There was no way she'd ever set foot in that cell.

"That won't be necessary, ERESPANTO!" Dolly leapt to her feet pointing her wand at the linoleum floors. The wand glowed a bright purple and the whole building began to shake, throwing every male off balance in surprise.

Jessie jumped up as well. Trixie fell over, not being supported by anybody.

"Ugh, Trix! Wake up!" Jessie yelled shaking her body, trying to wake her.

Dolly kneeled next to the blue haired girl, "Time to wake up, Carivano Semisanta." Dolly cast the spell, the wand glowed and almost immediately Trixie sat up.

"WHATWHOWHENHOWWHY?" She sat up shaking her head in every direction.

"No time to chat, we gotta git movin'!" Jessie helped Trixie up.

"But there blocking our way out." Dolly noticed as men lied scattered on the floor.

"Then I guess we'll have ta take a shortcut, let's move!" She shoved Trixie to the right hallway and all three girls took off.

"STOP THEM!" Chuckles yelled as he sat up rubbing his head to relieve the spinning room. The space ranger, sheriff and a large group of robots began after them.

"Split up." The cowboy took a number of robots and proceeded after the trespassers, while the captain took the rest down another white hallway.

/

The trio panted as they rounded another corner only to turn around and see the sheriff right behind them. Jessie turned her eyes to the floor, thinking then brightened up as an idea hit her. She skidded to a stop, her boots sliding against the tile floor.

"Jessie, what are you doing?" Trixie said as she and Dolly stopped as well.

"You all git to the rendezvous point, I'm gonna hold them off." Jessie said, and began to turn. Trixie grabbed her upper arm and shook her slightly.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? You can't hold them all off by yourself!"

Jessie turned to face her friend with serious glare, "No, but I can by ya'll sometime to git ahead and ready." She them removed Trixie's arm from her own and turned once more, running down the hallway.

Trixie sent a worried glance down the white walls, her arm still outstretched. Dolly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, silently comforting her uneasy mind.

"Go get em, Temptress." Dolly said, almost saluting a fallen soldier, "We better keep moving." Trixie came out of her moment and sent a confident nod toward her leader, as they began upstairs.

/

Jessie's mind was running a mile a minute, similar to her feet in motion. The adrenaline was now fully pumping into her blood and her heart was beating in her chest. The sensation was familiar to the redhead, for she loved the rush this gave her. The sense of domination and irony of the situation was one of the thrills she enjoyed about placing herself in crams like this. She slowed to a stop and hugged the wall, hiding herself. Her breath slowed and now all she could do was wait.

Wait for her prey to come to her. Speak of the devil…

The sheriff and his small army of droids rounded the corner, stopping short in the empty hallway. Jessie reached into one of the small pockets in her suit to find a tiny device. With the flick of her wrist, the device rolled toward the unsuspecting group. It blinked for a few moments them released a smoky fog. Woody coughed as the substance entered his nose and burned his throat. He then heard metal to metal scratching, clanking and thuds until the smoke cleared to find his back up violently littering the cement floor. His eyes widened as he realized he's been ambushed. All of a sudden he finds himself lying on his stomach on the floor, his arms painfully pulled upward behind him and a boot holding down his back.

Jessie smirked as she observed her damage, slightly pleasing. She took a pair of hand cuffs from the cowboy's waist, and cuffed his hands to a grate on the floor. She sent him a smirk and touché his pointed nose with her finger before dashing up the rest of the stairs.

/

Buzz was on top adrenaline now as he rounded another corner, his pack not far behind. Speeding up, he proceeded down more paths until he came to a sudden halt. His eyes widened at the carnage before him. He would have recognized it out any disaster scene.

She had been here.

"Woody!" the captain knelt to his companion who was trying to get out of his own handcuffs.

"Buzz! Look, Temptress ran up the exit staircase to the roof, you have to stop her!" The cowboy pleaded, half-ordered the azure-eyed spaceman.

Buzz nodded and then ran down the white cavern toward the door.

/

Jessie busted out of the fire escape stairwell and ran onto the asphalt roof. She was panting now but dared not stop, for she was sure he would be right behind her. She dashed to the side of the roof, skidding to the ledge, stones falling over the edge adding to the magnitude drop. She heard the door ban open behind her as she straightened her posture, acting surprised.

"Halt, Temptress!"

She smirked, now her favorite part…

"Put your hands in the air, where I can see them." Jessie slowly raised her hands to about her ear height. She closed her eyes; the smirk was still lingering on her pink lips. She felt the slght tingle of the laser pre-marker against her back, warming her slightly.

"Turn around, slowly." The deep order caused her spine to shiver in unknown delight as she turned to fact the space ranger. Her eyes opened.

Her jade orbs met his cerulean ones.

Jessie felt a spark of pleasure rush through her, oh this was going to be worth it.

"Alrigh' ranger, you got me."

A smirk crossed the ranger's lips, his eyes lighting up "Now you have 9 by 12 cell with your name written over it."

Jessie's smirk vanished and a serious glint passed through them. "Ah don't think so, there's no way, you're gettin' me in that tiny room."

Jessie fidgeted slightly to Buzz's suspicion, "Now, I'd love to stay an' chat but I've got ah gotta fly."

Buzz felt severe winds smash against his face as he used his hands to shield him from the gusts. He strained to open his eyes only to see nothing there. To his shock, a sleek black helicopter, anagrammed with the word .A.L.E, appear like magic in front of the roof, hovering over the seductive female spy. He observed a rope ladder fall from the black flyer and the agent climbing up halfway before turning to face him.

Her blood red hair was radiating in the glowing moonlight and her green eyes glittered with pride.

"HAPPY TRAILS, RANGER!" Jessie called winking at the captain on the roof, before blowing him a kiss.

The chopper then flew off into the distance, the spy flying below it and laughing mockingly as he disappeared into the night.

Buzz just stared as the chopper fled and once it was fully out of sight, he stomped his foot in pure anger.

"Damnit…"

Suddenly, the door flew open and the sheriff ran onto the roof, panting heavily. "BUZZ!"

The ranger didn't turn to see his exhausted partner come to his side, "They got away…"

"This is getting into rut…" was the only phrase muttered by the cowboy as the two gentlemen stared at the starry sky that night.


End file.
